


A Quiet Life

by shockandlock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Peace, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Now that Edelgard and Byleth have retired from their duties, they live a quiet life out in the woods. Edelgard can't help but reminisce. Written for Edelgard's birthday.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 38





	A Quiet Life

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some quick cute fluff for Edelgard's birthday!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was quiet, but Edelgard couldn’t help feeling content as she breathed in the fresh air around her. They were the only ones who lived out here, but Edelgard didn’t mind much at all. She believed they deserved nothing more than a lifetime of peace and quiet after such excitement years ago. 

A hand touched her shoulder, squeezing gently. “El, shouldn’t you be inside?” Byleth asked. “You’re still recovering from the procedure.” 

She placed her hand over Byleth’s. “I’m fine, my love,” Edelgard reassured. “I wanted to get some fresh air.” 

“Oh, alright.”

“Do you want to sit with me?” Edelgard patted the empty spot next to her on the hanging bench, but unfortunately, Byleth shook her head.

“I was going to go into town today,” she said. She leaned over and pressed a kiss against Edelgard’s forehead. “I won’t be long.”

“Stay safe.” She knew that Byleth hardly needed her well wishes, but it still felt natural. It was one of the little ways to show she cared. There were so many of those little things between them.

During the quiet moments, Edelgard couldn’t help reminiscing. What they had now was a far cry from the palace of an emperor. Edelgard wouldn’t give any of this up to return to that life. She no longer wore the bulky armor or the blood-red dress from her days as the Emperor, but there was no reason to carry those burdens any longer. They had passed their world on to the next generation. She felt lighter.

When Edelgard had been preparing to give up her position, she wasn’t aware that Hubert and Byleth had already started making preparations. This little cabin of theirs had already been built. There were only a few rooms, including one guest room in case any of the old Black Eagles Strike Force felt like stopping by. To say that they downsized from their previous residence was more than an understatement. The little house was quaint, but they had dealt with much worse during the war. She was far from some spoiled little princess.

Their peaceful little home (along with a small garden) was located next to a tranquil little lake. Byleth had never shaken her habit of fishing from her monastery days. The lakes and rivers in the area were perfect for it. Edelgard quite enjoyed the moments where they sat side-by-side, Byleth patiently waiting for a fish to bite as Edelgard sketched another portrait of her beloved wife.

They hadn’t gone out together in a while, however. Edelgard had recently undergone Linhardt’s intensive crest removal procedure. She needed time to rest, yet she didn’t mind waiting. They had time.

True to her word, Byleth was only gone for a few hours after taking their horse, Marigold (named after Jeralt’s old horse). 

“What do you have there?” Edelgard asked when she saw Byleth carrying a small basket. It was definitely out of place from the usual things she would get while in town.

Byleth set it down on the table for Edelgard to see. She peered inside. “Sweet buns?”

“I thought it would be nice to have your favorites tonight,” Byleth said. “Happy birthday, El.” 

Edelgard was not a woman of regrets. This was just one of the many moments when she knew she made the right choice to grow old by Byleth’s side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up super quick so sorry if it's not much! Still remember to leave Kudos and let me know what you thought in a Comment please!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)   
>  [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
